<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lori's Big Summer by aguyofmanythings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920694">Lori's Big Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings'>aguyofmanythings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Giantess - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange cream makes Lori's summer big... literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lori's Big Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was made by Deviantart user Superdimentio77 as a comment on the drawing "Lori's Big Summer" by Arias87. The link to the original deviation is here:</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/arias87/art/Commission-Lori-s-Big-Summer-753823388</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Lori realised that perfection could indeed exist. Because it was just how she was finding her day to be. The sun was up in the sky, shining but not charring. Her Boo-Boo Bear was in town, and would still be for the next two weeks. No school, no duties at home, and no siblings pestering her, as they were all busy with their own bouts of holiday fun.</p><p>All of this meant that the eldest Loud sibling could relax, lay on a towel to soak some sunlight for a few hours, and let her beau work his magic on the many knots across her back. "Hmm, if the bodega doesn't work out, you should literally open a salon." purred Lori.</p><p>"I doubt Abuelo will ever let his shop go under. Besides, you're the only one I'd give all this attention to details." said Bobby, earning a cute giggle from his girlfriend. "And I've gotta say, this cream is really helping!"</p><p>"I specially picked it for today - <em>hmm</em> - and hid it in my pillow. Not even Lola has the guts to look in there."</p><p>"Nice work, babe." nodded Bobby, enthralled in a job he wouldn't trade for the world. But as beautiful as his special lady and her swimwear glistening in the sun were, something didn't seem right. Namely, the more oil he applied on Lori... the more Lori there seemed to be to apply the oil on. At first, he thought it was just the heat messing with him. But when he did a double-take, he had to see the truth. "Um, babe? Would you mind sitting up for a second?"</p><p>"Why? What's the prob- OW!" yelped Lori, rubbing her head. "Did you lower the umbrella while I wasn't... looking?"</p><p>Despite her family name, Lori was silent at the sight of her boyfriend. Not for his dreamy bod, or his amazing swim trunks. It was more for the fact that she was looking at him eye-to-eye. That was weird.</p><p>While she was sitting down. <em>That was weirder.</em></p><p>"EEEEEEK! What's happening to me?!" shrieked Lori in pure panic. The towel buried under her didn't lie, she had somehow grown bigger. She slowly raised to her feet and assessed herself to have doubled in size, pushing her around a freakish 10 feet. "What in the world was in that cream?!"</p><p>Bobby managed to tear his eyes away from the amazonian blonde to squint at the bottle's label. "A lot of weird stuff apparently, I barely know any of those. There's also a seal for '<em>Royal Woods Scientific Community: Smarter than you all the way down Michigan</em><em>.</em>"</p><p>Lori immediately guessed which sister, which immediately made her blood simmer with roaring rage. "AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! LISA! How many times do I have to tell her?! NO FREAKY EXPERIMENT IN THE BATHROOM CLOSET! Oooh, when I get home, I'm gonna hammer it inside that little egghead so hard, it's be all she'll be able to say for the rest of the week!"</p><p>"Woah woah, it's okay, babe." dotted Bobby as he stroked his girlfriend's extra-large hand as soothingly as possible. "I mean, you're not growing an extra eye, and your hair isn't on fire. This is still you, just bigger, and that's okay."</p><p>Lori sniffled and banished a stray tear off her cheek. "R-Really? You don't think it's... weird?"</p><p>"Why would I think that? In fact, you look stunning from down there." admitted the boy with a heavy blush, and an adoring look that had Lori thinking. The more she looked at her long legs and her adorably diminutive boyfriend, the more she found herself loving that impromptu growth spurt. She could only imagine how imposing she looked to the rest of the world, and while being looked up to was nothing new to her, her Boo-Boo Bear coming up to her navel certainly was. As bizarre as it was, her next decision was clear as this day.</p><p>"Well, no use in wasting it then." shrugged Lori, who laid back on her belly, and practically engulfed the beach towel under it.</p><p>Bobby blinked. "Um, come again?"</p><p>"Use the rest on my back. If today's going to be weird, I might as well embrace it fully." simply said Lori with a little giggle. Seeing her boyfriend a little lost, she brought a foot up to poke his belly. "Also, get on my back so there isn't any incident. And so you can... admire your work."</p><p>Thus, Bobby eagerly got down to work, sat astride on his plus-sized girlfriend's back. The effects were much more potent this time around, as a simple dose already made Bobby's feet leave the sandy ground. In one slow continuous spurt, he saw his comfy seat turn into a plain of the girl he loved. On his left, a sky blue hill steadily grew, eclipsing the sight of the growing toes digging deeper and deeper into the beach and towards the shore. And on his right, a forest of gold glistened into the sunshine and hummed to the pleasure of the growing titaness under it.</p><p>"<em>Hmmm... Oh </em><strong>Yeeeesssssss... So GoooOOOOOOOOOD...</strong>"</p><p>Eventually, Bobby found himself lotion-less. As such, he carefully climbed down to the ground, as the now-massive hip was quite the leap to make. As soon as he found his footing, he lost it all over again when he witnessed the breathtaking rise of the beautiful colossus he called Babe. He had no doubt she was twice the size of his new home and could tear through it with a few stomps, or in one devastating crushing under her round butt. But Bobby was not afraid. The grace of the behemoth simply had him fall in love all over again.</p><p>"Aaah, I was right, this is literally the most incredible thing I've ever experienced. Hmm, the breeze is just delightful up here." Lori moaned with a satisfying stretch, as she admired her new view on the world down below. A bit of mischief did cross her mind when looking at the city's borders, but she would see to that later. For now, all her attention was on her Itsy-Bitsy Boo-Boo Bear. "So, what do you think? Like what you see?"</p><p>"Ba... Ba... Ba..." mouthed Bobby like a broken record, but the waterfall of drool pouring out of his mouth said it all. Lori then delicately secured him into her palm and gave him the biggest kiss of his life, which somehow snapped him out of his trance. "Babe, I think you've just grown to the perfect height that shows how much I love you."</p><p>"AAAAW! Boo-Boo Bear, you little flatterer!" melted Lori, before launching a barrage of jumbo smooches and nuzzles on Bobby, who tried returning the favour as best as he could, which only enthralled Lori to continue. To heck with that city stuff, this role of a gentle leviathan was proving to be much more rewarding to the prime Loud sibling. After a while though, the sea spray came to tickle Lori's nose and gave her one last idea for this crazy afternoon. "Hang on tight, we're going for a little swim. And I know just where you can hang into. I didn't stutter by the way."</p><p>When Bobby found himself placed deep into the marshmallow softness of his colossal girlfriend's cleavage, he knew the day couldn't get any better than this. Lori barrelled into the sea, creating large waves with each strut of her pillar-like legs, and was off to walk along the coast. She didn't care who would see her, or if she'd start trending more than ever before.</p><p>She looked down at her tiny boyfriend adorably tucked close to her heart. He looked up at his gargantuan love gorgeously looming over him. They had the same thought:</p><p>'<em>Best summer vacation ever!</em>'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>